1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide, and more particularly to a combination slide that has a slide body and a pressing rod such that the combination slide may be mounted in different types of staircases.
2. Description of Related Art
Slides are set outdoors in parks, schools or playgrounds for children to play thereon. However, some parents worry about safety of their children playing outside. Therefore, a conventional combination slide has been developed for children to play the with the combination slide indoors. The conventional combination slide may be disassembled into several components for storage.
However, components of the conventional combination slide are connected by complicated manners and therefore disadvantage assembling and disassembling thereof. Furthermore, width of the conventional combination slide is constant and cannot fit all widths of staircases. When the width of the conventional combination slide is less that of a staircase, the conventional combination slide cannot be mounted securely on the staircase and easily slips laterally, which results in safety problems.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combination slide to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.